


Resist Me

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Loki had failed in his pursuit of the Black Widow. Amora wasn't going to. She was going to have her for herself, and prove to Loki just who was the better sorcerer at the same time.





	Resist Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Midgard was boring. The Midgardians were boring, the school was boring, even the constant need to fight the newest invaders of the week was boring.

Amora was just bored of all of it. After all, how many times was she supposed to amuse herself by letting her little Midgardian minions run themselves ragged trying to tend to her every need? She’d had SHIELD agents giving her massages and facials for the past week. She thought about spicing it up and letting them do her hair, but there was no way they would ever do her justice.

She’d had former A.I.M. agents making her breakfast for the past month (because there was no way she was going to eat in some cafeteria like a peasant!) and some creatures who lived under the sea dressing her in more and more elaborate gowns (most of which she had convinced Janet to make, not that even that had been much of a challenge as the words had barely been out of her mouth before the girl was flying around and screaming “Yes!”).

But now she was weary of such games. She needed something more.

“These Midgardians have lost all their fun for me,” she complained to Loki, who had finally taken a break from his awful dancing that he was so inexplicably proud of and his failure to court Black Widow.

He leaned back on the bench they were sitting on, looking dejected. “Maybe you should try using your magic on Natasha,” he grumbled. “See how long she can resist you before you give up.”

Amora shook her head in amusement, letting her fly all around her. “You pathetic little creature,” she said. “A god who can’t get a puny little human to fall for you.” She ignored Loki’s glare. “Of course I would do better,” she said. “My magic has never failed so far.”

She could have pointed to the actions of all her little minions or Janet’s constant desire to bring her new articles of clothing to prove it, but she had to admit — reluctantly of course — that maybe Loki was on to something. Natasha did seem more immune to her spells than the other Midgardians (not that she would admit to anyone ever that she had tried before, even if it had been a half-hearted attempt). Something about her past, Loki had once said, but Amora hadn’t cared enough to pay attention.

But now … it _would_ be a challenge. Not a hard one, but something to do, and Natasha was quite attractive. Nowhere near as attractive as Amora, of course, but for a Midgardian, she wasn’t bad. And it had been awhile since Amora had been ravished by someone. Or ravished them. The idea of reducing the only student in the school who never seemed to want to spend her nights hooking up with other people to a whimpering mess begging to be put out of her misery was quite tempting.

And of course, Natasha had resisted Loki, and Amora always did adore games where she could beat that puny god.

She stood up and swung her hair around again.

“Where are you going?” Loki asked her.

“To make Black Widow my next conquest,” she said, and set off on her way.

•••

It wasn’t hard to find Natasha, even though Natasha probably thought it was. But Amora had spent enough time around these Midgardians to know their favorite hideouts, and Natasha’s was always the tree just outside Club A because somehow she thought it made her invisible when it most definitely did not. And sure enough, Amora only had to stand there for a few minutes before she saw the familiar blur of red hair trying to duck by out of sight.

She walked up behind the spy, calling her name. Natasha turned around, a flicker of surprise on her face, and Amora cast her spell, using as much power as she could summon, and sent it sailing toward Natasha.

A few seconds later and Natasha blinked, looking dazed. Then she focused on the woman in front of her.

“Amora,” she said, and she almost sounded happy, which was unusual for her. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you now?” Amora said.

“Yes,” Natasha said. “I wanted to …” She paused, looking confused, like she wasn’t sure what she wanted. Amora thought about casting another spell, but Natasha was glancing over at Club A now, watching the shadowy figures move past the window. Very loud music was emanating from within.

Natasha turned back to Amora. “Do you want to dance?” she said, sounded very unsure. She rubbed her head, like she couldn’t figure out what she was thinking.

Amora considered. She was a great dancer, of course, so that wasn’t an issue, and a club was always a perfect atmosphere for things to get deeper. The close proximity, the accidental touches. But on the other hand, with the loud music and the other people around and the dim lighting, it would be harder to keep the spell over Natasha as powerful as it was now (and she did not want to admit that even now it was not working quite right).

But, she decided, unlike Loki, she didn’t need a spell to woo the Black Widow.

“Why not?” Amora said to her, and Natasha’s eyes lit up as she led the way to the club, glancing back over her shoulder every few moments to make sure Amora was following.

They ended up on the dance floor, as Amora had known they would, in the middle of the crowd. Natasha didn’t take her eyes off Amora, but she did pause often in her movements to just stand and stare, like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

Amora stepped closer to her, making sure their hands and their shoulders brushed often. And as the songs went on, one after another, Natasha looked more and more comfortable, until finally she reached out a hand and placed it on Amora’s wrist, and finally, Amora knew it was time.

“You look hot,” she told Natasha. “Let’s go get some fresh air.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, and a few minutes later, they were out behind the club. No one else was around, just the two of them sitting side by side on the ground.

Amora looked over at the girl beside her. She thought about casting another spell, but she decided to see how far she could get first. 

“You must be hot in that uniform,” she remarked to Natasha, and Natasha nodded. “Let me help you get it off.”

Natasha stared at her, and Amora snapped her fingers, using magic to remove Natasha’s black catsuit she always wore, leaving her instantly clad only in matching black underwear and a bra that barely covered her breasts.

Natasha startled a little, looking down at herself and back up at Amora, eyes wide. But to Amora’s satisfaction, Natasha didn’t make a move to get up or leave.

“Why don’t you lie back on the ground?” Amora suggested. “I can help you relax.”

For a moment, Natasha looked unsure, but then she did as Amora suggested, lying back on the grass, her legs spread just so and her arms by her sides.

Amora looked down at her, this little Midgardian who had resisted everyone else, and smiled to herself. “Such a good girl,” she almost cooed. “You’re going to be so perfect for me, aren’t you? Now just relax. I want you to enjoy this.”

Amora stood up from her place next to Natasha and walked around to her feet. Then she bent down, placing her fingers on the waistband of the girl’s underwear. She could have used magic for this part, but there was something about undressing someone with her own hands, watching her most intimate parts be revealed.

She carefully pulled Natasha’s underwear down her legs, Natasha lifting her hips to help Amora remove them. Amora then placed her hands on the inside of the girl’s thighs, spreading her open and bending her knees so she had a perfect view.

“Beautiful,” Amora murmured, more pleased with her handiwork than what she saw, but Natasha squirmed as though the compliment had been about her.

Amora next lifted her hands to Natasha’s black bra, tracing along behind her back until she found the clasp, unlatching it and sliding it off the girl’s arms. Then she stood up, standing over the naked girl and staring down at her.

Natasha watched her, her eyes focused on Amora’s face. Amora tried to see how dilated her eyes were, to tell if her magic was still in full effect, but she couldn’t be sure. Not that it mattered of course. Amora knew everyone wanted her when it came down to it.

But now it was time to make this little Midgardian come undone.

Amora raised her hands — this part she would do by magic —and pointed her hands toward the apex of the girl’s legs before casting a new spell.

She watched as green curls of smoke began to surround the girl, whishing around her legs and her arms and her head. Then, the curls of smoke began to gather between Natasha’s legs.

Natasha let out a soft cry as the magic began to do its thing, the green curls of smoke becoming denser and darker where her legs met. As Amora watched, Natasha’s back arched slightly off the blanket and her fingers began to curl, her nails digging into the grass below her. 

“Spread your legs,” Amora commanded over the sound of Natasha’s soft moans, and the girl did as she was told, widening her stance as the smoke moved deeper inside her.

Soon enough Amora could see the muscles in Natasha’s body beginning to tighten and see her breathing grow shallow as her mouth fell open, her breath coming in short pants.

Amora smiled smugly as she watched.

Natasha was close now, Amora could tell. Her hips were undulating, and her cries were almost steady. Amora focused on her magic, making it go exactly where she — and Natasha — wanted it to. She had total control over all of it — making it slow down and then speed up, make it softer and then rougher, and finally, making it focus on and around the girl’s clit.

Natasha screamed out as she climaxed, her whole body shuddering as the wisps of smoke moved inside her, mimicking the touch of fingers pressing deep inside her while simultaneously stroking her clit.

Amora let her climax twice more, each one louder and harder than the first, until finally she let the magic subside, leaving Natasha an exhausted, boneless mess on the grass.

She bent down next to her again.

“You look so relaxed,” she said softly. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Natasha’s eyes fluttered open. She looked dazed but aware. Her pupils, Amora noted, weren’t dilated at all. 

“Yes,” she moaned at Amora’s question.

“And you want to do that some more?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Good,” Amora smiled, pleased with herself. She had gotten exactly what she had intended. Her love spell had worked. Or Natasha had just wanted it. She didn’t know, didn’t care really. All she knew was she couldn’t wait to tell Loki about this — hell, maybe she would let Loki watch sometime — but not until she was done having a little more fun. 

After all, it was her turn now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do miss this game.


End file.
